If only love was simple
by Juuucchan
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya never had much difficulty in his life, before realizing his crush on Taichi and having a Kaiser all over him. The rating will be changed to M probably. (Shonen ai) (Taichi/Daisuke, Ken/Daisuke, mention of Daisuke/Hikari and Taichi/Yamato)


**AN: **Hello everyone! I'm new here. First of all, I apologize greatly in advance for any grammatical/time/etc errors. I am not English, but Italian! I hope that the reading will still be enjoyable!  
I stared a good hour looking at the blank sheet of word without knowing what couple choose for this story. Being a multishipper is hard and it turned out to be a huge problem for me. In the end I opted for two major  
(Taichi / Daisuke) and Kensuke (Ken / Daisuke). Hopefully it will appear as many other ship as such Yamachi (Yamato / Taichi), Takari (Takeru / Hikari) and if there will be a chance, Wallace probably also come into this mixture of ships. I hope that it doesn't disturb you. At the end the two principal couples will remain unchanged and will be the ones most obviously treated.  
This chapter is no other that a little prologue, so it's pretty short! But I hope you'll like it!

**Warning: **This chapter is safe, but pay attention! Sexual themes, yaoi, hentai and such. Probably mention of rape, bondage and other fetish. You have been warned, so be carefull in the other chapters.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Digimon in any way.

_**Chapter one**_

_**When a senpai got too carried away**_

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya didn't know what to do. His life was pretty simple. He played football. He pretended to do homework. He would go out with friends. Quarreled with his rival in love.  
In short, removing the fact that it was the current leader of the Chosen Children and did back and forth from home to the Digital World, his was a life without too many problems. He knew what to do and how to do it. If the Kaiser decided to attack, Daisuke would have fought back. In a football game he knew how to score a goal. He knew what excuse to tell his mother and his teachers for homework, and hanging out with friends was like breathing.  
What confused the redhead, was his crush. It was known in all the universe that Daisuke liked Hikari and this brought him and Takeru to bicker like children. There would have been nothing unusual in this. Simple and concise. A routine like the rest.  
Daisuke, however, had noticed something that wasn't easy to solve. Every time he thought of Hikari and found something beautiful in her, he associated that with Taichi. His senpai. His idol, if you really want to overdo it.  
Like how Hikari's eyes shined of a warm orange when she fought with determination and strength. Exactly how did Taichi's.  
Like how her hair seemed softer than any other. Exactly how seemed Taichi's.  
Whatever he came to think about the girl, it ended with a "how Taichi," and this didn't seem very normal. He had come to doubt that his crush on Hikari derived simply from the fact that she was his senpai's sister.  
For this reason, Daisuke wanted to experience in the field. He wanted to see if with Hikari he would have thought often about Taichi. He had never insisted so much with the girl for a date, this eventually made Hikari accepted.  
Perhaps because he had prayed her on his knees in front of the whole school. But this was only an insignificant detail.

Daisuke was walking for the little street between his and Hikari's house, led by the aim to understand why he thought about her brother more than about the girl. Daisuke's playful and excitable nature, however, prevailed. Once he arrived at the front door of the girl's house, Daisuke finally realized that he was about to have his first date with Hikari.  
He rang the doorbell energetic, with a smile along the face, only to find himself in front of a sleepy Taichi with only his shorts on. The smile seems to disappear from his face, leaving his cheeks becoming red.

-Taichi-san? -

He said shocked, while the older invites him indoor with a yawn.

-Why are you here this early in the morning? There is no one in the house. -

Explained Taichi, ruffling his hair and going into the kitchen, leaving Daisuke follow him.

-I had a date with ... Hikari. -

Responded mechanical Daisuke, sitting at the kitchen table. What the hell means that there is no one in the house? And Hikari?

-Kari? Last night she went to Mimi's house to do a sleepover with the girls. She won't return until the afternoon. -

Taichi said confused, opening the refrigerator to get the milk for the breakfast. Daisuke doesn't seem to register at all his words. It was possible that Hikari has deceived him? He didn't totally expect it, so he leaned his head on the table with a suffered sigh.

-Hey man don't be like this. -

Taichi told him, ruffling his hair affectionately. Daisuke looked up to his senpai, puffy his cheeks in a pout. Taichi cannot help but think about how adorable with that expression he was.

-My love life sucks. -

He whined, waving against Taichi like a child. The older just laughed uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. What advice could he give to Daisuke when he was spoking of his own sister?

-Look ... I know you wouldn't want me to say such a thing, but ... -

-Takeru will always be first. I know. -

Daisuke interrupted him, snorting.

-It's that... that was important. There was one thing that I really wanted to understand and now it's all gone to hell. -

It was strange to see Daisuke angry. Really angry. And serious. Taichi stared at him really amazed, even more uncertain about what to say to comfort him. After all his love life wasn't going better than the redhead's. After his embarrassing crush on Yamato years ago and have accepted being gay, he had to see his friend get to go out with Sora, who had always believed to have a crush on him, and certainly not for the blond.  
He had managed without even knowing how, to overcome that situation and be happy for them but still...!

-And what was the thing so important that you wanted to understand? -

Taichi asked at that point, looking at the sitting guy. Daisuke seemed to blush, while his eyes looked at anything but Taichi.

-Well ... when I think about what I like in Hikari, I always end up thinking that another person also have all those things. -

He said, still not looking at his senpai.

-It 's almost as if Hikari ... as if I like her just because she's like this person, so I wanted to go out with her to see if it was true. -

Daisuke concluded embarrassed. Taichi listened to his words, with a small smile.

-And who is this person? -

He asked with a grin as someone who knows the answer to the question but asked it the same to hear the reply. Daisuke became even redder, his gaze focused on his hands that was clunging to the shorts. The fact that his senpai was also practically naked was not a big help. He shouldn't have that reactions. He was just a boy in shorts, like so many others he had seen in the locker room when he played soccer, so why he couldn't stand to watch him without blush?

-A person. -

He said. Taichi made a spontaneous laugh, ruffling his hair.

-I knew that dummy. -

He said, then went away to take a cup for Daisuke, assuming at that point that he would had breakfast there. He began to heat the milk taking the cereal, while Daisuke seemed to mutter something. Doing all those daily gestures, Taichi sometimes glanced over his shoulder, toward the redhead.  
It 's true. He had managed to get over the fact that his crush was having an affair with his best female friend but only because, perhaps, there was a little fanboy who followed him wherever he went. A cute admirer, who idolized him as no one else. Taichi was not sure if what he felt for Daisuke was love, or he just decided to take an interest in someone who gave him attention, but he couldn't stop watching him.  
He was very confident that the person Daisuke was talking about, was himself. He saw how he was trying in every way to not watch him. Blushing often in his presence. And Taichi couldn't resist the slightest idea of seeing the boy arcing beneath him, moaning his name.  
He roused himself from his thoughts certainly not suited to the situation, going to Daisuke to gave him a cup of milk and cereals, with one of his usual smiles.

-Let's not worry about Kari. Why not watch a soccer match after breakfast? -

He proposed, in the hope of pulling it out of his depression. And his plan actually succeeded. Daisuke nodded energetically, starting to eat without education, what actually did as well Taichi.  
They were so similar at times, that they looked like they were brothers separated at birth. Surely Daisuke looked much more like Taichi than Hikari.  
They finished breakfast early enough, chatting and such. It was the weekend, so they easily found a match to watch. Both Taichi and Daisuke were very good players and they usually gone crazy during a match.

-Oh god did you see that foul?! -

Taichi exclaimed, shocked, turned to Daisuke to discover that the boy had fallen asleep without a worry in the world, in what? A minute? A minute and a half? The older couldn't hold back the deep laughter at that scene. How could Daisuke be so funny without even trying?  
He slept so peacefully that it was almost hard to believe that some time before he was depressed and angry.  
Taichi stared at him for a few minutes, bringing a hand to stroke weakly his cheek. He had never been a guy controlled by his hormones... but come on! He was a teenager in full puberty. How could he not be stimolated when the focus of his interest was innocently sleeping beside him? It was too much.

-You're not the only one with problems in love ... you know?-

He sighed, continuing to stroke his cheek in a more consistent way. It was as if in that moment alone, Taichi was unable to focus on anything but Daisuke.  
He was sure that somewhere in his heart he still loves Yamato. He had been his first love, and he wouldn't disappear easily seen that he kept being around almost everytime. But now in front of him was Daisuke. The boy that looked at him with eyes full of admiration. Who followed everything he said. His adorable kohai. And what was the point in continuing to think of someone who didn't want him?  
They were all excuses, and Taichi knew it feeling disgusted by himself, but his hormones and his desire were getting the better of him.

-It 's not my fault if you fall asleep like this ... -

He murmured, dropping toward Daisuke's face. His lips looked so soft, like those of a girl, and Taichi couldn't resist longer the temptation to taste them. He fell on his lips, touching with his. They even tasted of chocolate cereal, Taichi noticed amused. He brought two fingers to his chin, causing him to open up his lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue began to savor the other's, calmly, exploring every inch of his mouth.  
Meanwhile, Daisuke continued to sleep. He began to feel something, but it was still all so confusing from sleep. For a moment, he began to think that he had start kissing Hikari, but the feeling was becoming stronger.  
Hikari's image vanished to be replaced by Taichi's. He was on top of him, with one hand holding his cheek and the other on the chin, opening his mouth to play with his tongue.  
It felt so strange but pleasant. He wanted to feel even more of his senpai's flavor, he wanted to rub against him. He moved his hands, going to touch his senpai's torso, to realize that it was all too real. The contact was so much... real. He blinked, then blushed totally confused. Oh my god. Was it true? Was he really kissing Taichi? Well, Taichi was kissing him, actually.  
He pushed him away, putting a hand to his mouth and looking incredibly shocked and embarrassed.

-Taichi-san ...? -

He called, looking at him. The older had a guilty look, although it didn't seem too upset by the fact that he had taken advantage of Daisuke. However, he couldn't say anything, because both boys' digivice began to play loudly, brightening.

-What the hell? -

Daisuke stared at his digivice, then closing his eyes because of the light. Both boys began to disappear, leaving the house completely empty with the only noise coming from the television.

* * *

**AN: **And then the prologue is over! It 's all still very confusing, especially everyone's feelings, lol, but it'll be explained. I'm sorry to made Taichi an insensible bastard, but he also has so many problems in his private life. Well, I don't think it takes a genius to figure out where the boys'll end up!  
I don't know how much it will take me to upload. In fact I think it will depend on the reviews and follows. Let me know if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
